Truth by Defeat
by daisuke-li
Summary: Yoh, Ren, and Horohoro decide to do some late night training. Ren goes a little overboard and ingures Horohoro. HoroxRen


**Truth by Defeat **by niwa-kun

Pairing: Tao Ren x Horohoro

They're both my favorite characters, they both just so cool! I didn't like Ren at first, being a bad guy and all, but after the Shaman Fight with Yoh, he became so cool!

Rated: NC - 17

This contains major yaoi, so beware! If any of this offends or disgusts you, I suggest you leave right now, in fact, stay. I want to know your opinion. This is my first Shaman King lemon, but not fic. My first one's in another account on My um, not NC - 17, not hentai, not romance fics, are my other account. These are to get bad ideas out of my head. Also, these fics are in another account, because if my cousins/editors found these stories, they'd disown me. Shaman King used one of my favorite animes, until I started watching the American version, so now I don't really like it anymore. I wrote this fic when I still liked it.

Disclaimer: Yes, I don't own Shaman King, but what the hey?

Truth by Defeat

Yoh, Horohoro, and Ren were hanging out by the graveyard, Yoh's idea, and just staring at the sky.

"Kora, aren't the clouds beautiful today?" Yoh begins.

"They're okay. Some of them look funny." Hororhoro answers.

"Hmm." Ren, uh, says. "So what do you make of the Shaman Fight so far?" He asks both of them.

"Great! Lots of challenges, lots of new friends, and best of all," Yoh stops right there.

"Best of all what?" Horohoro asks.

Yoh puts his hand behind his head and answers, "I don't know. I just felt like saying that." The other two stand up so they can fall down anime style.

"(Baka!)" Ren yells in his head. "How about you Horo-kun?"

"Yeah, like Yoh-kun said, lots of challenges and new friends. It's been great so far, and we've been getting stronger and stronger right?" They both nod. "In fact, let's train right now!" Horohoro suggests, jumping up.

"Do you want to Ren-kun?" Yoh asks his good friend.

"Hmph! All right, sure." They all get up and take out their weapons.

"AMIDAMARU!!!"

"BASON!!!"

"KORORO!!!!"

Yoh and Ren at the same time, "SPIRIT BALL MODE!!!"

Then all three of them, "HYOI GATTAI IN..."

"HARUSAME!!!"

"KWAN DAO!!!!"

"SNOWBOARD!!!"

All at the same time again, "OVERSOUL!!!"

A huge light appears all around them as their oversouls appear. Their training begins when Yoh takes the first jump at Ren. Ren blocks it, jumps back, and does that attack he always does, AN: You know, the rapid stab attack. I forgot what it's called and I'm too lazy to check it on my tape.. Yoh gets out of the way and does hit Light Ket attack. AN: I think that's what it's called. Horohoro joins in the battle by spreading ice all over the floor.

Yoh and Ren perform range attacks to destroy the ice so they can easily go after Horohoro next. They wipe out all the ice, then they use their direct attacks on Horo. He quickly takes out his ice sword and blocks their attacks.

For the next ten minutes, the battle commences and none of them are showing any sighs of giving up. "Wait a minute. Weren't we supposed to be training?" Yoh asks.

"What do you mean?" Horohoro adds.

"I mean, we're acting like we're in a real battle and trying to kill each other. Let's try and take this easier. If we don't then one of us might get hurt badly." Yoh suggests.

"Oh don't be such a baby." He then jumps up for an attack. "We're shamans fighting in a tournament! We have to be ready for anything!" he thrusts his spear forward for an attack on Horohoro. Horohoro really wasn't expecting this and got stabbed in the axial area. AN: For people who haven't studied Anatomy, the auxiliary area is basically the armpit. Horohoro is stabbed below the collarbone beside the armpit. Horohoro immediately loses his oversoul and collapses on the ground, head first. His head knocks the ground hard enough to knock him out for a while.

Yoh and Ren gasp at what just happened. "REN YOU BAKA!!! Why did you do that?!" Yoh yells at him.

"I thought he enough sense to block it, or dodge it at least!" Ren uses as an excuse. "Hurry! Let's take him to my place. I don't think Anna-san or Pili-chan would be too trilled to see Horo-kun like this. There we can call a doctor." Ren suggests, not letting Horohoro's injury get to him, "(I have to do this. It's my fault anyway. I'm so sorry Horo-kun.)"

"Can't we just call Faust-san?" Yoh suggests.

"NO! Uh, he might tell Anna-san or Pili-chan. We'll just call a normal doctor. Now hurry, he might lose a lot of blood if we don't get there quick." Ren orders.

Yoh and Ren gets Horohoro to his apartment as fast as they can. After quickly opening the door, Ren runs to the phone and calls a doctor while Yoh sets Horohoro on Ren's bed. Shortly after, a doctor comes rushing in.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Touya, where's the patient?" Ren points to the unconscious Horohoro. "Oh dear lord! What happened?" He asks with great concern for the thirteen-year-old. AN: Did they age one year after America?

"We were tra....mph!!" Yoh tries to explain but Ren stops him.

"We were ambushed by a couple of thugs. We were able to defend ourselves, but one of them almost stabbed me with a spear, that's when Horo-kun jumped in and saved me." Ren covers up with a story.

"The poor child. Let me take a look at him." Dr. Touya starts examining Horohoro. Yoh then takes Ren to another room to explain himself.

"All right, what's with the story?" Yoh asks, crossing his arms.

"You know as well as I do that shamans aren't known to the whole world. If that doctor finds out that I was the one that stabbed Horo-kun, then he might call the police, and we'll all be under investigation." Ren explains.

"Oh, then good thinking!" Yoh compliments him, then they both enter back into Ren's bedroom.

"He's going to be fine. Luckily, the wound didn't go all the way through his body. None of his organs were hit, so he'll be fine. He should be up in an hour or two." Dr. Touya informs the two shamans.

"Arigato! Thank you for all your help!" Yoh and Ren say, bowing to him.

"Always glad to help." He then looks directly at Yoh. "Haven't I seen you at the hospital, twice, as a patient?" He asks.

Yoh and Ren sweatdrop, and Yoh puts his hand behind his head. "Yeah, you know small world. I'm fine now. Not getting any injuries anymore!" Yoh says laughing stupidly.

Dr. Touya smiles. "That's good. Well, I'll be off. It's been a pleasure." Dr. Touya exits Ren's room and leaves. Both of them sigh in relief.

Ren then checks the time. "Yoh-kun, I think you should go home now before Anna-san gets mad."

"Oh sure! Ja ne! Hope Horo-kun gets better." Yoh leaves shortly after.

Ren reenters the room and watched Horohoro. "I'm so sorry Horo-kun. I let my stupid ego take over. I should've listened to Yoh, he knows best. You shouldn't have been like this, but because of me you are!" Ren starts to cry. "Oh God! Why am I crying? I know that it's nothing serious, but I feel like it is. I know I'm someone who might never admit something like this, but I care about you, a lot." Ren sadly says putting his head on Horo's chest.

Horohoro then begins to regain consciousness, but not enough for Ren to notice, mainly because he's crying on Horo's chest, then he hears, "In fact, I think I love you." Ren slowly says. Horohoro, although still not completely aware of his surroundings, hears and understands the last three words perfectly.

"Ren?" Horohoro softly says. Ren's head shoots up and beams when he sees Horohoro awake.

He jumps up and hugs Horohoro. "Your awake! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that! Even though you should've blocked it, I'm still sorry!" Ren yells.

"It's okay! It doesn't hurt that much, but where am I?" Horohoro asks, looking around.

"This is my place. We took you here because we didn't want Anna-san or Pili-chan to see you like this." Ren happily explains.

"Nice place you've got." Horohoro says in awe.

"Arigato. Can you forgive for stabbing you?" Ren asks softly and quietly.

"Of course," Horohoro puts his hand on Ren's cheek, "How can I not forgive the one I love." Ren's eyes widen in shock.

"(Horo-kun loves me?) You love me?" Ren asks in a shocked tone.

"When I woke up, I heard you saying that you loved me, I was going to tell you soon, but since I knew that you loved me back, I knew that it would work out." Horohoro explains. He then leans over a little and gives Ren a soft kiss on his lips. Ren's eyes widen in shock again, then he relaxes and returns the kiss. They stay that way for a few minutes, then finally end it. Ren and Horohoro open their eyes and stare at each other.

"How long have you loved me?" Ren asks.

"Ever since that time when we rescued you." Horohoro answers. "How about you?"

"Well, just now I think. After hurting you, I realized that if anything worse had happen to you, that I might have lost you forever, and I don't want that." Ren admits.

"I'm here now, and we'll never lose each other." Horohoro kisses Ren again, this time deeper. It becomes even more deeper when they open their mouths to let each others' tongue enter. As they passionately kiss, Horohoro's hands begin searching Ren's body, exploring places he's never touched before. Soon, Ren finds himself doing the same thing Horohoro's doing. Finally, they both start removing each others' cloths and kissing at the same time. It was easy for both of them. Horohoro's shirt was already open and he was just wearing shorts and shoes with that. Ren's school-looking outfit is easily removed and tossed aside. After both becoming completely naked, Horohoro starts trailing down Ren's muscular body.

"(Damn, Ren's pretty built for a twelve-year-old.)" He gives kisses to every spot he reaches, until he gets to Ren's hard erection. Horohoro licks and teases it, making Ren moan in annoyance.

"Horo-koi! Please." Ren begs, getting annoyed at all of Horo's teasing.

"(He 'did' say please. So okay!)" Horohoro takes the member into his mouth making Ren moan louder. Ren puts his hands on Horohoro's head and grips his hair lightly. Horohoro starts taking in as much as he can, with the help of Ren pushing his head. After deep-throating it, he takes enough for his nose to touch Ren's hairless base.

Immediately, Horo starts bobbing his head back and forward being rewarded by Ren's moaning.

"Horo-koi, faster!" Horohoro obeys and goes fast, Ren's hand pushing him back and forward also. Not long after, Ren gives a scream of extreme pleasure and shoots his load into Horo's mouth. Ren sits down and is face to face with Horo, after he swallows everything.

"That was wonderful!" Ren kisses Horo deeply again, tasting himself in Horo's mouth. "Is that what I taste like?"

Horo nods, "Exactly like you are." They kiss again, then Ren starts trailing down Horo's body, his hands rubbing Horo's back. Horohoro moans and puts his hands on Ren's head and grips his hair, the same way Ren did.

Ren reaches Horo rock hard member and kisses it. His hand encircles the hairless base and gently strokes it. During his stroking, Ren covers the head with his mouth, letting go as his head goes down.

"Ahh, REN!!" Horo yells in pleasure. Ren reaches the base, then starts slowly moving up and down, going faster as he gets more comfortable. Horohoro moans loudly at the pleasure trip Ren's giving him. His hands rub Ren's hair, messing it up so it can go back into place.

In a few minutes Horo releases himself into Ren's mouth as Ren happily swallows it all. Ren then brings his head back to Horo's. "How was that?"

Horohoro gives Ren a heated kiss. "The best thing I have ever felt."

"You tasted kind of bitter." Ren adds.

"No fair! You tasted really sweet." Horo then smiles. "But it's okay. I still love you." Ren then gets up and pushes Horohoro completely on the bed and climbs on top of him.

"If you think that's the best thing you've felt, then I'm going to prove that wrong." Ren tells him.

"Huh? Really?" Horohoro says, a little excited about what Ren's about to do. Ren positions himself above Horohoro's re-erected member, and takes hold of it so it'll stay in place. He then starts pushing his body down on the organ. Horohoro rests his head back as he moans at how much pleasure it's giving him. Ren continues pushing, even though it's hurting him, but he knows that he's been through worse, until Horohoro's completely inside of him. After being filled, the pain vanishes quickly and is replaced by pleasure.

Ren moves around so he can get comfortable with the feeling, then he starts moving his body up and down. They both scream in pleasure as Ren moves his entire body up and down Horohoro's erection. Horohoro then reaches over and grabs Ren's erection so he can start pumping it. Horohoro's other hand reaches over Ren's head to pull him down for a kiss.

They continue like this for a few minutes until Ren shoots his head up and screams as he releases all over Horo's body. Right when he orgasmed, his muscles clamped around Horo's erection, making him explode inside of Ren.

Ren collapses on Horohoro, panting heavily, not letting Horohoro's member exit his body.

"You're right, this is by far the best thing I have ever felt." Horohoro tells Ren while stroking his hair. Reh brings his head up to Hororhoro and kisses him one last time.

"I love you Horo-koi." Ren says then falls asleep.

Horohoro then whispers. "I love you too, Ren-koi." Then drifts to sleep.

Owari 

So how was it? Pleasurable to read, or disgusting beyond all belief? I don't care really I just want your opinion. And please excuse any mistakes in grammar or spelling, I wrote this at twelve in the morning. Anyways, REVIEW REVIEW!!! I want an opinion, good or bad, although I have never received a bad review yet for any of my fics, which mostly are under a different penname. You can stop right here if you want, but if you do, you'll miss the bloopers. That's right, there are bloopers in my story, plus two others. These are just for laughs.

Bloopers

TOOT 

And ACTION!!!

Yoh, Horohoro, and Ren were hanging out by the graveyard, Yoh's idea, and just staring at the sky.

"Kora, aren't the clouds beautiful today?" Yoh begins.

Horohoro's stomach growls. "Well, I see a hamburger, and a big juicy steak!"

"Horo-kun you baka! They're just clouds!" Ren yells.

TOOT TOOT 

And ACTION!!!

"In fact, let's train right now!" Horohoro suggests, jumping up.

"Do you want to Ren-kun?" Yoh asks his good friend.

"Hmph! All right, sure." They all get up and take out their weapons.

"AMIDAMARU!!!"

"BASON!!!"

"KORORO!!!!"

After yelling their spirits' names, nothing happened. Suddenly a small note appears in front of Yoh.

"To masters. Gone to get some R&R, be back soon." Yoh then looks up and they all scream their spirits name in anger this time.

TOOT TOOT 

HOROHORO GETTING STAB SCENE TAKE ONE!!!

"I mean, we're acting like we're in a real battle and trying to kill each other. Let's try and take this easier. If we don't then one of us might get hurt badly." Yoh suggests.

"Oh don't be such a baby." He then jumps up for an attack. "We're shamans fighting in a tournament! We have to be ready for anything!" he thrusts his spear forward for an attack on Horohoro. Horohoro really wasn't expecting this and got stabbed in the axial area. Horohoro then held Ren's weapon and started moving around.

"Oh no! You've killed me! I see my life flashing before my very eyes. My time is coming to an end. Goodbye cruel world." Horohoro falls on the ground and pretends to be dead.

"Horohoro you baka! You can't die from that kind of wound!" Ren yells. Horohoro's head then shoots back up.

"I can't?" He asks.

"BAKA!!"

TOOT TOOT 

HOROHORO GETTING STAB SCENE TAKE TWO!!!

"I mean, we're acting like we're in a real battle and trying to kill each other. Let's try and take this easier. If we don't then one of us might get hurt badly." Yoh suggests.

"Oh don't be such a baby." He then jumps up for an attack. "We're shamans fighting in a tournament! We have to be ready for anything!" he thrusts his spear forward for an attack on Horohoro. Horohoro then looks down.

"Oh look a thousand yen!" He bends down to pick it up, making Ren miss and hit the ground. He starts wobbling back and forth on his spear.

"GRR, YOU BAKA!!!"

TOOT TOOT 

And ACTION!!!

Yoh and Ren gets Horohoro to his apartment as fast as they can. After quickly opening the door, Ren runs to the phone and calls a doctor while Yoh takes Horohoro to Ren's bed. On his way there he trips and Horohoro wakes up and catches him.

"That was close." Horohoro says, then sees an angry Yoh.

"YOU BAKA!! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE UNCONSCIOUS!!!"

TOOT TOOT 

And ACTION!!!

"Hello, I'm Dr. Touya, where's the patient?" Ren points to the unconscious Horohoro. "Oh dear lord! What happened?" He asks with great concern for the thirteen-year-old.

"We were tra....mph!!" Yoh tries to explain but Ren stops him.

"We were ambushed by a couple of thugs. We were able to defend ourselves, but one of them almost stabbed me with a spear, that's when Horo-kun YAH!!!" Ren flinches and squeezes his hand. "WHY DID YOU BITE ME YOU BAKA!!!"

"Don't cover my mouth without permission." Yoh tells him. Horohoro then gets up.

"Why you guys so loud?"

All three of the glare at him. "YOU BAKA!! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE UNCONSCIOUS!!!"

TOOT TOOT 

And ACTION!!!

Ren reenters the room and watched Horohoro. "I'm so sorry Horo-kun. I let my stupid ego take over. I should've listened to Yoh, he knows best. You shouldn't have been like this, but because of me you are!" Ren starts to cry. "Oh God! Why am I crying? I know that it's nothing serious, but I feel like it is. I know I'm someone who might never admit something like this, but I care about you, a lot." Ren sadly says putting his head on Horo's chest.

Ren then starts to hear laughing, and looks up and sees Horohoro smiling. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!!"

Horohoro continues laughing. "You're head is tickling me!!!"

"GRR YOU BAKA!!!!"

"Why do all of these end in me being called a baka?"

TOOT 

I know, I was being a little harsh on Horohoro, but it's for the fun of it all. Hope you enjoyed the bloopers, but more importantly, the story.

**THE END (FOR REAL)**


End file.
